You Must Love Me
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic! Set to the song: "You Must Love Me," from the musical "Evita."   How badly does Rosalie really need Emmett's love?


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the song "You Must Love Me" in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers and Andrew Lloyd Webber/Tim Rice.)**

**You must Love Me**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"I...he...raped me," I whispered.

Emmett stared at me; his face was clean of emotion. That sparkle in his eyes was gone and his lips were set into a straight line.

Please don't hate me.

_Where do we go from here?__  
><em>_This isn't where we intended to be.__  
><em>_We had it all__  
><em>_You believed in me__  
><em>_I believed in you_

I mentally slapped myself. If I hadn't made this...mistake, he'd never hate me like he does now. I stepped forwards but he stepped back. My dead heart clenched and his fists balled up by his sides.

"Please," I begged.

I didn't want to tell him, I didn't believe I could tell him, this isn't the position I had intended on being in. I knew this would be his reaction.

_Certainties disappear__  
><em>_What do we do for our dream to survive__  
><em>_How do we keep all our passions alive__  
><em>_As we used to do?_

"What...happened...to...them?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I gave a sadistic laugh, increasing the tension. "I killed them," I replied while staring him in the eye.

He hung his head. "Shame," he continued. "I'm just sorry you didn't keep that job for me."

I stepped forwards again, lifting head up so I could see him properly. He gave me a small lopsided smile and relief washed over me.__

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing__  
><em>_Things that I'm longing to say__  
><em>_Scared to confess what I'm feeling__  
><em>_Frightened you'll slip away__  
><em>_You must love me__  
><em>_You must love me_

"You don't hate me?" He grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly before kissing each knuckle.

"I hate that you got there before me." I exhaled into his chest as he pulled me into his marble body, stroking my hair while whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

It wasn't right though, I knew that for a fact. I was too wrong for him.

"Emmett," I sighed, pushing him away. "I'm not right for you, I never will be." His face fell as I turned my back on him to stare out o f the window. "Please, understand."

"Rosalie..."

_Why are you at my side?__  
><em>_How can I be any use to now?__  
><em>_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how__  
><em>_Nothing has changed._

"Emmett, I don't understand!" I cried, running my hands through my hair. "How can you even bear to _look _at me?" I shouted. "Look at me! I'm no better than a whore, Emmett. How can you love someone as destroyed and as shallow as _me?"_

He grabbed me around the waist and I cried out in pain as I realised how much I was actually hurting.

"Don't," he pleaded. I tried to squirm my way out of his hold.

If I had never told him my story this wouldn't be happening now. I wouldn't be so torn, there would be no denial!__

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing__  
><em>_Things that I'm longing to say__  
><em>_Scared to confess what I'm feeling__  
><em>_Frightened you'll slip away_

I wanted to shout at him, scream at him, make him see through his blindness. He needed someone so much better than myself.

"Don't be ashamed." Emmett's tenor voice mumbled into my ear.

"What can I be proud of?" I retorted while turning around in his rams to watch his reaction.

He looked hurt at my comments and I closed my eyes, holding him tighter.

"What are you scared of, Rosalie?"

"Emmett, please..."

He brushed my cheek, his eyes pleading with me to open up.

"Please what, Rose"_  
><em>

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

"You must love me."

**A/N – So, basically, I watched a production of Evita yesterday in my local theatre. It was the UK tour and it was phenomenal!**

**Anyways, this idea came to me when I saw and heard this song being performed. It's just so emotional and in a way, when she says "You must love me," I can imagine Rosalie, in a way, begging for the love she so strongly believes is wrong.**

**I would love feedback, so, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
